F and H
by YearsAndYearsToAeons
Summary: Frank lost her mother and grandmother at a very young age. He was sent to an all boys institution right after the tragedy. For almost two years at the institution, at the age of 14, he met Hazel Lavesque who will change everything.


"Hey wake up Praetor or we will be late for school!"

I opened my eyes and I see Nico standing in my bed.

I groaned. I don't want to go to school and obviously, I don't want to be reminded that today starts my first year of Highschool in New Rome.

"Are you awake already?"

"Yeah yeah. Just get off my bed will you? And don't remind that school starts today."

"Alright. I'm gonna head downstairs and eat my breakfast with the others. If I were you, I will get ready because our breakfasts for today are poached eggs and bacon!"

After saying that, Nico jumped out of my bed and went downstairs. I have better to get ready besides, who will say no to poached eggs and bacon.

I fixed my bed and went to my drawer and picked up a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I went to the bathroom to take a shower.

 _After 2 years after my mom died, my grandmother was the only relative I got. Grandmother took care of me or rather trained me to be independent. She taught me everything from starting a fire to building an improvise tent. I don't know what came into her mind to teach me that kind of things but after a few months, grandmother died due to a fire. When I was on my way home, many people clumped up together in front of my house. I fought my way into the crowd and saw the corpse of my grandmother, charred and almost unrecognizable. From that moment on, our family lawyer talked to me that I was going to an institution for homeless children until 18 years old. He also said that he will talk to me again when I was 18 years old. The things that had been said to me was a little bit shocking but if you're a little bit depressed because of the deaths of the only family you have, well it will make you numb. Shortly, I was sent to this all boy's institution called Camp Argo. There I met my roommate Nico Di Angelo. He's a very quiet and mysterious person but when he's on our room, he is very talkative. He had this game called Mythomagic. He hooked me up to this game and honestly, it was very interesting to see that Nico was a child behind his mysterious persona._

After taking a shower, I quickly put on my clothes and head downstairs to eat my breakfast. There I see Nico together with Leo, Will, Octavian and the Stoll brothers eating breakfast.

"Thought you'd never come Zhang!"

Leo always calls me my last name. He's the only one calling me that though.

"Yeah. We thought you were sleeping again and here we are talking about how we will split your breakfast"

Will was one of the friendliest people around here. When I was just new here, he made me feel welcome and I appreciate that.

"Oh no you don't!" I said jokingly

"Come on and eat Frank! We're gonna miss our ride!"

Nico said with a little authority in his voice.

I immediately ate my breakfast silently while the rest of them talk about how exciting things will happen now that they are freshmen.

Right after eating breakfast, we rushed to get our bags and went outside to wait for our ride.

Around 7:20am, our ride came for us. The school bus.

Nico quickly went inside and took a seat together with Percy Jackson. Nico has a crush on Percy last summer. He was attracted by the green eyes of Percy and to top it off, Percy is a swimmer. I know that Nico is gay. I actually don't mind about his gender preference. Nobody knows that except me. Nico said it to me right after I was sent there. I felt that he trusted me from that moment on and as a friend, I will support him. While I was stepping on the bus, I tripped. Oh great. My first day of school started off great.

Drew shouted "What a clumsy Chinese baby!"

And to my dismay, everyone laughed except my friends in the institution.

I sighed.

 _Honestly, they say that my face is pudgy. Some say that I look like a Baby sumo wrestler. Together with my clumsiness and my face,_ _ **I am the number one loser in middle school.**_

I expected this as much on my first day of school but not immediately.

I quickly got up and search for a vacant seat.

Everyone looked at me while I scan the bus for available seats.

No one wants to share their seats with me.

Leo was already seated with Octavian. The Stoll brothers are the same too.

The bus driver shouted "Are you gonna sit down or what?!"

I quickly walked to the isle of the bus.

Everyone was giving me the same message.

 **DON'T SIT WITH US PLEASE!**

Nico was going to stand up until a girl with cinnamon brown hair said something.

"You can sit here if you want"

I was stunned because this girl hangs out with Drew. Technically, if you hang out with Drew, you are one of the cool kids.

I went to this "cool" girl and before I seat down,

"Thank you for letting me seat but are you sure about this?"

I waited for about 10 seconds. I think this girl just ignored me.

I was about to find another seat when this "cool" girl said something.

"Excuse me but did you say something?"

Then I see her taking off her earphones and putting her mp3 player aside.

Oh that's why she didn't answer me. And who would own a mp3 player nowadays? Weird.

"uhm I said if you are sure on what you are doing?"

She gave me a confused look and said

"Sit down and we'll talk about it shall we?"

I quickly take my seat and explained to her that seating beside her was the number one loser in middle school and it may affect her popularity.

Right after I said that, she smiled at me.

I gave her a confused look.

"You are so sweet, did you know that? I'm just helping a fellow student. Don't worry about it. And by the way, my name is Hazel Lavesque and you are?"

"My name is Frank Zhang uhm thank you again for letting me seat here."

"It's alright. Don't sweat it"

This "cool" girl, I mean, Hazel is so kind.

We talked about what we did last summer. Obviously, she spent her time horseback-riding all summer and for me, I spent my time studying Latin and playing games with my friends in the institution. I know it sounds very geeky and nerdy but it made me happy. Hazel didn't feel weird and bored about the things I did last summer and instead, she said that if I could tutor her in Latin because she sucked at that class.

"of course I'll help you in your Latin class. I think I have that class this year."

"I have that class too! I can't wait for Latin class!"

As she said that, she smiled at me.

She has a golden eye that suits her as an African-American.

"Here we are now!"

Hazel said as I cut my train of thoughts about her.

"Yey. First day of school now. Seems exciting." I said sarcastically.

"Hahaha! Be more optimistic Frank! Well, I gotta go! See you in Latin Class"

"oh yeah. See you later Hazel and thank you again."

"Your welcome Frank"

After she said that, she hopped off the bus and went to her own circle of friends with Drew.

Nico and my friends waited for me as I jumped off the bus.

"How lucky you are Frank! You seated with Hazel and to top it off, you talked to her like it's nothing!"

Leo shouted the words for everyone to hear. Typical Valdez.

"Well, she's really kind unlike her friends. " Nico said

As Leo spouted more words of appreciation for me, I smiled at the thought that the first day of school pitched off a good start.

 ** _Hello guys! please review my story because this is my first time writing a fanfic. If you have any ideas for this, feel free to share it to me. Thank you everyone._**


End file.
